


Be With Me

by UnderHisSkin



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Hatred, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHisSkin/pseuds/UnderHisSkin
Summary: A diffrent version of the scene from 3x12





	Be With Me

Shortly after lighting his cigarette, Nick hears the same noise that woke him up again, he turns around and sees Troy is in his room.

"You shouldn't be here, Troy" he says. "Seriously, man" Nick takes a step forward.

"You're just like me now Nick, fucked in the head" Troy hits himself on the side of his head with his own fist.

"I'm nothing like you" Nick replies with a loud whisper as he walks back into his room, closing the shattered balcony door behind him.

He walks over to his bedside table and puts out his cigarette.

"Let's go, I'll help you out so no one sees you" Nick reaches to grab Troy, but Troy shakes him off.

"Can I stay here instead?" There's weakness and vulnerability in Troy's voice and Nick picks up on that, he still feels he can still fix Troy, or at least try.

"I came here to be with you" Troy looks up at Nick, It's dark but their eyes still manage to meet.

"Troy, You can't stay" Nick objects once more, trying to convince _himself_ he wants Troy to leave.

Troy moves closer to him and their bodies are an inch away from touching each other. Troy can smell the cigarettes off Nick, usually he hates the smell, though now he doesn't care anymore, he just needs someone.

"You're the only one I have left" Troy leans in and whispers into Nicks ear.

"You have your brother" Nick wants to back away and put some distance between them, but he is unable or unwilling to move.

"He doesn't _get_ me, You get me" Troy puts his hand over Nicks chest, moving further down Nick's body, it takes all the will power Nick has left to stop Troy's hand right above his belt buckle.

Nick feels his heartbeat rising rapidly and knows Troy can feel it too.

"Be with me, Just tonight" Troy begs.

"I can't" Nick takes a deep breath, he still hasn't moved.

"But you want to" Troy starts kissing Nick's neck, gently as Nick thought was impossible for someone like Troy.

"Be with me" Troy repeats.

Nick doesn't say anything, he all of a sudden feels angry, resentful at Troy for making him feel this way, for coming back.

In an impulsive move Nick grabs a hold of Troy by the hair "I don't want to be like you" Nick says and then presses his lips to Troy's.

They are both exhausted, mentally and physically so they kiss slowly, feeling each others warmth gives them comfort, if at least at this very moment, they are not alone.

When they finally pull apart Troy takes off his shirt, it's a good thing there is no light in the room because of how filthy his clothes are.

"What do you want?" Nick asks standing there in dark, in nothing but his underwear. He suddenly regrets the question.

"I need you to touch me" Troy answers pressing his body to Nick's.

"I hated you so much when you first came here" Troy says as he brings Nick's hand closer to his already hard cock.

"I wanted to fucking kill you" Nick is slightly hesitant to the touch at first, but he can't fool himself anymore, he gives in and slips his hand under Troy's boxers, wrapping his fingers around Troy's hard cock. slowly moving his hand up and down Troy's length.

"Then I started thinking about you, when I was by myself- oh god" Nick increases his pace now, his strokes becoming more eager.

"I would get so hard, I thought about fucking you- ughh fuck yeah, keep going Nick, don't stop, please" Nick obeys, he moves his hand faster and faster up and down Troy's shaft, his other hand grabbing onto Troy's shoulder for better balance.

"I'd touch myself at night Nick, I used to touch myself thinking of some sick shit, but now all I could think about was you- oh I'm cumming, fuck!" Nick can feel Troy's cock twitching as he comes all over his hand with a loud moan.

"Be quiet!" Nick panics and covers Troy's mouth, he can feel him smile through it.

Nick slowly takes his hand off of Troy's mouth "I'll be a good boy, I promise" Troy says with a grin "Let me take care of you, Nicky"

Nick sits down on the edge of the bed and Troy gets down on his knees

"This has come full circle" "Why?" Nick asks Troy looks around the room "This was my room when your family came here".

And with that Troy takes in Nick, as far as he can, Troy might be unstable but he was good at anything he put his mind into, sucking cock was one of those things.

Nick runs his fingers through Troy's hair, pulling on it lightly as Troy's head bobs up and down his cock. Troy moans around him and makes the most delicious sounds, the few times he comes up for air he smiles at Nick, hard to tell which of them is enjoying this more.

Nick is surprised he lasted as long as he did but with a final swoop of Troy's tongue over the head of his cock, he came, without warning. Nick was trying to silence his moans but Troy listened closely, he was ready and swallowed every drop of his cum.

Troy, still on the floor, leans back and catches his breath.

"Get up here" Nick says after a few moment of staring at Troy's naked, heavy-breathing chest. Troy moves up and sits beside Nick on the bed. Nick pulls him in for a quick wet kiss. Troy, even more drained now, lays back on the bed, Nick follows.

"I don't want you to be like me" Troy turns to look at Nick, hand rubbing his chest. 

"It's too late for that" Nick replies without looking at Troy "Were both so fucked"

Troy chuckles in agreement. "So can I stay here tonight, Nick?" Troy plants small kisses over Nick's color bone.

"Yeah, you can stay" Nick says with a smile.


End file.
